Sayonara, Papa
by Misaki-NeeChan
Summary: It was like a dream. Something from a book or movie. Sasuke could not believe that he was seeing his daughter in the kitchen, her bright smile plastered onto her face and those emerald orbs staring back at him. "I'm home, Papa. " She said enthusiastically. But she had not come back to play games. There was something that had to be done and only he could help her. Read and Review!


**I was inspired by a song called Losing Your Memory by Ryan Star and an anime called Ano Hana. This is my second fanfiction. Yuu Uchiha was killed while protecting an ill man when she was seven years old. Her family could not cope with her death properly and became strangers to each other. Her father was the most hurt by her death due to the fact that he had swore he would not allow anyone to harm his loved ones again. Her brother locked away his emotions and the memories he had with his sister to deal with the pain. And her mother obsessed over her work to push aside the grief. Yuu gets the chance to come back and fix things. What will happen? Please, read and review!  
**

* * *

_**Broken Down**_

_Please, hurry to the hospital. Something has happened to Yuu..._ Those words haunted his thoughts. Every second and every day. Each moment that passed by. The depression and sorrow had consumed him whole. Everyone seemed to have moved on in some way. Except for him but no one expected him to return to normal after losing his only daughter. His wife had poured her energy and time into work, pushing her emotions to the side in order to stay strong for their son who had been on the verge of falling apart for nearly five years. What father could stay calm when receiving news that his princess had been killed during a fight? Protecting an older man that should have been able to protect himself. Her bright smile filled his mind. Pink cheeks and the raven locks that framed her heart-shaped face. What seven year old deserved such a death?

Emerald green eyes would stare up at him as he prepared a meal for her and her older brother. Excited to see what her father had cooked for them that day. Since she passed away, he had stayed away from the kitchen and refused to be around other children that had been her best friends. Purple bags had formed beneath his onyx-colored eyes, his complexion paler than usual, and his lips chapped. When was the last time he had eaten? Not yesterday or the day before. Was it three days ago? But he was frightened to walk into the kitchen to fetch a meal. Would he see her within his mind? Would he fall apart just as he had that day in the hospital? Without faltering, he moved past the room and shuffled to his bedroom.

Shinobu would be home in an hour. Then he would prepare a meal for his father and feed him. What about his wife? No, she never returned during the light hours. She would stumble into the house after the sun had fallen. What life was he giving his son? As much as he wanted to get over Yuu's death and provide for his son the way he should as a father, something held him back and he struggled to find out what it was. Paint on the walls had dulled over the years, filth had piled up. No one was home to clean except for him but he refused to move an inch except to use the restroom. Everything reminded him of his daughter. Because at one point in time, that had been her home as well. Tears stung the corners of his tired eyes and he covered his face with his trembling hands. Would she forgive him? Would she forgive her father for not being there to protect her? The front door swung over and slammed shut. Signal for him to wipe the tears from his face and plaster a calm smile to cover up the pain he felt inside.

_Papa, look at what I found!_ Suddenly, he was thrown into memories. Yuu stood in the kitchen with an innocent and beaten kitten cradled in her arms. He had cooking for the family when she had returned from the academy. Apparently, she had found the kitten abandoned on the side of the road. She had always been kind to anyone that had been forgotten. That was the type of person she was. Almost like an actual princess. He couldn't help the chuckle that slipped past his lips as he walked over to pat the top of her head. She was extremely sensitive. The kind that would burst out into tears over people arguing. Even the thought of someone being harmed in any way would send her into a fit. But that was the person she was and would always be. Her father loved her for that. Someone that was merciful. Someone that he wasn't.

"Father, Mother will not be returning tonight. She is buried in paperwork and meetings along with her coworkers. I will be leaving for a mission in the morning. Breakfast, lunch, and dinner will be in the fridge. Just warm it up." His son said, placing a bowl with warm soup on the night stand and a cup with water beside it. Raven locks fell down the middle of his back and dark eyes stared ahead at the wall without sparing a single glance in his father's direction.

When the man didn't respond, "Uncle Naruto will be coming by to check on you while I am away. Well.. I'll be back. Hopefully. If you even care." Shinobu said before turning to leave but was halted when a weak hand gripped onto the back of his sweater.

_Silly Yuu! Father is strong and powerful, he can't be defeated by anything! I am going to grow up and be like him one day! Just watch me._ He had once said about his father but that opinion had long changed. All he saw when he looked at his old man was a withering fool that had been broken down by something as simple as death. He smirked with his eyes hidden,

"What? Let go." He said.

His father shook his head, "Shinobu.. I love-" he was cut off, "Yuu. You love Yuu. But I was never her, right? I was never the one that you loved more than anything.. I was always the mistake. Want to know something?" he turned to look his father in the eye, "I'm glad Yuu died because now you can look at me and see me! Not some-" his head snapped to the side from the force of the slap he received. His eyes widened. His father had not once laid a hand on him. Had he cross the line?

"Do not speak about your sister that way!" He shouted.

Shinobu shoved his father away from him, "The legendary Sasuke Uchiha was defeated by a mere child. Yuu would be ashamed to see the state you have allowed yourself to fall into just as I am ashamed to call you my father!" he shouted, running out the house and disappearing into the daylight.

Yuu was the daughter of a fearless man. The child to the cold Sasuke Uchiha that had not shed a single tear since he was a child. Yet she had turned him into a sobbing mess, broke him apart, and tore his heart from his chest. For the first time in his life, he had something in his life that he loved more than himself. A wife that had cared about him and children that made him proud each day that passed by. But just as it had been when he lost his family the first time, he had been unable to protect his daughter from a devious man. Even though his wife and son remained.. it was like he had lost them as well. Except this time.. it hurt far more than it would if they had died.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed the first chapter. I am already working on the second one. Please, review and give me your thoughts! Thank you! **

**~ Misaki **


End file.
